Love Is For Fools
by Blue Dot77
Summary: "Stark," I whispered his name, trying to stop this from progressing further with the one word. "You can't tell me that you don't love me too," he pressed his forehead to mine, his chocolate eyes staring into my emerald ones. "Love is for fools, Anthony," I insisted, looking away from him and at the night sky. "Children." "Then brand me a fool, for I am in love with you, Loki" *HS*
1. An Average Morning For Two

**High School Avengers**

**It has been done before, and I am doing it now! Because, in the end, who can resist?**

**I included JARVIS, because Tony and JARVIS are like a package deal. :D**

**I do not own the Avengers. Although it would be awesome if I did. Because then, as Tom Hiddleston so beautifully put it, I can make them b'''''' kneel. :DD**

* * *

**Loki**

My alarm went off, the aggravating beeping noise causing me to groan and swat the device with my hand. Keeping my face buried in my pillow, I decided that maybe it wouldn't be too bad of an idea to just skip school today. No one would notice. Thor would be too wrapped up in himself, Odin too wrapped up in Thor, and Frigga would probably be cooking breakfast and humming softly as she did so. It was a routine that was always repeated daily in the Odinson household. Father, Odin, would sit at the dining table with Brother, Thor, chatting enthusiastically with Thor about the upcoming football game that Thor was expected to play in. Thor would boast, enjoying the growth of his own ego. Mother would just smile and congratulate Thor as she served the two food. Me, on the other hand, I would remain locked away inside my room getting ready for school and ignoring the rest of the world.

"Loki, have you awoken, my son?" Frigga's voice called up the stairs and I almost groaned. Almost. If not for the fact that groaning took energy that was not worth wasting on such a petty action. Rising from my bed, I looked around my clean and organized room. Stretching, I felt the pop of muscles in my back and arms. My lean form strode across the room, in only a two or three steps thanks to my long legs before I reached the door to my closet. Opening it, I busied myself with the task of assembling a wardrobe. Soon, I was dressed in a dark green tee shirt that had a V neck with black slacks and a black jacket. Grabbing my green and gold scarf, I slipped on a pair of black shoes and stepped out into the hallway. No one interrupted my brisk walk to the bathroom. Once inside, I observed my reflection. Pale skin, sharp features, emerald eyes, and black hair that wasn't as smooth as usual thanks to having slept in it the night before. Sighing, I combed through the silky black locks before heading back to my room to retrieve my shoulder bag and my music player.

Yep, just another school morning in the Odinson household.

* * *

**Tony**

When I awoke, a massive headache greeted me. That's what happens when you drink until you pass out, I guess. Miss Nancy, one of the maids around the house, had awoken me. She gingerly placed a bottle of Aspirin on the end table next to my huge, comfy bed with a glass of water before exiting the room in her usual silent way. Swallowing a few of the round, white pills, I pulled myself out from under the warm covers in order to begin readying myself for another fabulous day being Tony Stark. Stumbling around my room, the headache finally beginning to subside little by little, I made my way to the door that led to a bathroom that was connected to my own room. The pristine white walls of my bathroom greeted me as I entered and began stripping from the boxers and AC/DC tee shirt I had slept in.

"JARVIS, would you mind starting the shower? Cold, por favor!" I called out, ignoring the sharp pain in my head as I yelled the last part. Freaking hangovers. Someone should find a way to eradicate hangovers. That person would be a billionaire, like me. Or, more accurately, like the Stark family. The shower was already going when I stepped in through the glass sliding door. Closing the sliding door, I let the water hit me. When I said cold, I didn't mean Ice Age. "Damn it, JARVIS!"

"Yes Sir?" JARVIS's english-accented voice entered the room and I rolled my eyes at his almost too innocent tone.

"I didn't mean for you to plunge me into the Ice Age," I grumbled, still feeling the icy cold shards of water hitting me and washing over my body from gorgeous bed head to toe.

"You did request for me to make the shower cold, Sir," JARVIS replied with his usual sass. I should reprogram him. And I would, if not for the fact that his sassy attitude gives him more of a personality. It makes me feel like I am talking to an invisible person instead of an AI. Despite JARVIS's reply, the water did warm up considerably to a more appreciated temperature.

"Thanks, JARVIS," I thanked the AI, rolling my shoulders before setting to work washing my hair. Once I was nice and clean, not to mention awake and past the hangover stage, I exited the shower and picked up a towel from the bathroom counter. Drying off, I observed my always handsome reflection in the mirror. Tony Stark, the hottest genius to ever grace the Earth. Smirking to myself, I finished getting dried off before leaving the bathroom with a towel tied around my waist.

Time to get dressed and ready to grace school with my presence.

* * *

**Loki**

Thor left earlier than I, wanting to pick up his girlfriend Jane so that they could ride to school together. Having no car myself, and never being one to sit on a filthy school bus if I could help it, I resigned myself to walking.

"Goodbye Mother," I said my goodbyes to Frigga as I gave her a peck on the cheek while passing through the kitchen to grab a slice of toast that I could eat on my way to school. She smiled at me, patting my cheek lovingly.

"Have a good day, my son," Frigga continued smiling. "And do try not to get yourself into any trouble."

"When do I ever get into trouble, Mother?" I smirked, mischief gleaming in my emerald eyes as I walked backwards away from her, taking a small bite out of the toast that was in my hand. She rolled her eyes at me, giving me one of her 'we don't have enough time on this Earth for me to list them all' looks. "Let me revise that, shall I? When do I ever get caught?"

Continuing to smirk at my mother, the one person in this household that cared about me, I turned on my heel before making my way towards the door. Father sat in the living room, drinking his black coffee and reading a newspaper. As I entered, he looked up from the page.

"Must you dress like such a girl, Loki?" he asked me, causing me to bristle. Usually, I could pass unnoticed by the Thor fangirl. Today, apparently, was not my lucky day.

"I do not believe that girls dress in this fashion, Father," I replied, keeping my voice void of any emotion. Whenever Odin and I did make conversation, it usually resulted in raised voices and my mother coming in to intervene before it got to heated. Not awaiting his reply, I opened the oak front door before exiting into the crisp morning air. The walk to school would take somewhere around an hour, which meant I would be tardy to my first class, English. I already read our latest assignment, Macbeth,anyway so it wasn't as if I would be missing valuable class time. My intellect had me in classes a grade over what mine usually would have been, much to my satisfaction. Whereas Thor was praised for his brawn, I was dejected for my intelligence and wit. Brushing thoughts of Thor aside, I began my walk alongside the black roads towards school.

* * *

**Tony**

Breakfast was lonely, consisting of only me and the food that the family cook had placed before me. As usual, Howard was working in his study. My father only had time to deal with his business and drink. No space in his busy schedule to sit at the fucking table and eat a simple meal with his only family on this entire planet. After breakfast, I slid on my black jacket over my Black Sabbath shirt and left the mansion, heading in the direction of my sleek red sports car. It was chilly outside, reminding me of the approaching winter. Grinning, I dismissed any negative thoughts and unlocked the doors before settling myself into the driver's seat. Turning on the car, I felt my grin grow in admiration of its gorgeous purr. Before I did anything else, I hooked up my iPod to the radio and selected one of my playlists at random. AC/DC blasted through the speakers as I put the car in reverse and began backing out of the long driveway, not bothering to buckle up. Reaching onto the dashboard, I grabbed my sunglasses before sliding them on.

"JARVIS, call Thor," I decided at random as I drove down the rode that I wanted to talk to Point Break this fine morning. I had installed JARVIS into my car as well, to avoid the hassle of being without the AI during my drives to school.

"Yes, Sir," JARVIS replied and I awaited the imminent sound of Thor's greeting.

"Good morning, Anthony," Thor greeted over the sound of my music. I could hear Jane in the background, telling Thor to tell me she said hi as well. "Lady Jane says hello."

"Hey Point Break. First of all, it's Tony. You know that. If you don't, I am going to have our good ole pal Bruce check your head out. Besides that point, tell her I said hey," I greeted my friend. A smile was spread across my face as I sped down the rode talking to Thor. He always talked really formal. Kind of like Shakespeare. In some ways, he reminded me of Steve. Steve always talked really formal and old fashioned. "Anyway, dude, did you hear about your brother's prank on Fury?"

"Yes, I believe I have heard of Loki's latest mischief," Thor seemed to sigh into the phone. It had always been obvious to me that he did not approve of his brother's actions. Often, people would catch the two brothers squabbling in the halls. Well, less often ever since Thor had finally become less of the snobby, jerk, playboy he used to be and became serious with Jane. Sorry, Thor but the playboy position has been filled. By me. Really Thor had been a pain in the ass back then, always acting all 'high and mighty'.

"Dude, he replaced the shampoo in the locker room's with hot sauce! All the sports team players are going to smell like Mexican food for a week!" I grinned, remembering that Thor was one of those students that now smelled like Mexican food. I almost gagged when I heard Jane say something along the lines of 'well, it's a good thing I like Mexican food, then'. "Where is Rock of Ages, anyway? I don't hear him in the background."

"Loki does not travel to and from school with me, Anthony. He walks the distance," Thor informed me, his voice sounding disinterested with his brother's traveling methods. I don't often call Thor in the mornings, or anyone really, unless I am bored so I wasn't aware that Loki was a walker. I always found Thor's brother kind of interesting, in a scientific way. Loki didn't talk much, or at least I never saw him talk, and when he did it was always something sarcastic or it was a harsh comment directed at Thor. Of course Thor doesn't know about my slight intrigue in his brother, he would probably threaten to lock me away in the prisons of his ancestors if I dared mention it. Thor was protective of his brother. Protective in the sense that if you were a heartbreaking playboy like me, he would keep you away from Loki, friend or not.

"Well, I am going to let you get back to mauling your lady, man," I ended the call before Thor could reply, picturing the red that was probably shading the happy couple's cheeks. Mulling over our conversation, I took a right at my next turn instead of going straight like I usually did.

I may be smart, but my curiosity always overrode my sense of self preservation from bulky athletes like Thor Odinson.

* * *

**Loki**

I was walking, headphones in my ears as I listened to one of the many classical songs that were listed on my iPod. The world was completely blocked out, my mind only focused on the beginning piano of a Mozart piece. It was during that very song that an obnoxious red sports car pulled up beside me and honked. The passenger window lowered as the car slowed down to match my pace. Casting the car a short glance, I noticed my brother's friend Anthony at the wheel. Pausing my music, I put away my iPod in one of my jacket pockets before halting in my walk to face the open passenger window.

"Hey Loki! Fancy running into you! I was just driving at I happened to see your swanky wardrobe and thought to myself, 'Hey, if it isn't Loki Odinson walking to school? He must be so lonely and in need of my amazing company.' so here I am," Stark grinned, most likely feeling quite accomplished and proud of himself at the moment. Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows at him. His grin didn't even falter. "Do you want a lift, dude?"

"I am perfectly content walking, Stark," I half-lied. Of course I did not like going through this tiring walk daily. It usually led to me arriving to English class, one of the few subjects that I enjoyed at our high school, tardy.

"You can't seriously be trying to tell me you _want_ to get to class late with aching leg muscles," Anthony remarked, looking over the top rim of his dark sunglasses at me. His brown eyes were observing me while his brown eyebrows rose similar to the way mine had before. I didn't respond to him, beginning to walk once again. _Why was Anthony even bothering to speak to me? He was one of Thor's friends._ "You know that I am not going to just drive away. So you either get in or we are both going to be late to class and you are going to have to deal with my company the entire walk anyway."

I had no doubt that he would, in fact, hold up on this 'threat'. Relenting, I opened his passenger door before sitting into the passenger door of his warm sports car. It was a very expensive-looking vehicle. Stark smirked victoriously as the door shut and he rolled up the window. He turned the music on his radio up and I heard the AC/DC song that he had playing. It sounded familiar, and I had no real complaints.

"Do you walk all the time?" Stark asked, trying to start up conversation as I buckled.

"Until I gain the ability to fly, yes," I replied with a small smirk dancing merrily on my lips.

"Alright, Rudolf, very funny," Anthony replied and I just continued to smirk in response.

Maybe I would have an entertaining enough time traveling to school today, after all.

* * *

**Tony**

I spotted him as I drove. As usual, he looked super fashionable with business suit black jacket and black slacks. Once I pulled up beside him, I got a better look at his outfit. There was a deep green shirt that I spotted under the jacket and his usual scarf. I honked my horn at him, noticing his headphones that were placed in his ears. He tapped on his iPod before putting away the small device and turning to face my now rolled down passenger window.

"Hey Loki. Fancy running into you! I was just driving at I happened to see your swanky wardrobe and thought to myself, 'Hey, if it isn't Loki Odinson walking to school? He must be so lonely and in need of my amazing company.' so here I am," I grinned at him, feeling quite accomplished with myself for finding him so easily. I must have more amazing skills than I once thought. In response to my awesomeness, Loki crossed his arms and rolled his vibrant emerald eyes at me. Both of his neat black eyebrows rose up at me, questioning my purpose for interrupting his lonely walk. "Do you want a lift, dude?"

"I am perfectly content walking, Stark," he stated, addressing me with my last name. Ignoring the annoyance I felt at being referred to as Stark. I saw through his lie easily. No one _wants _to walk for an hour this early in the morning to _school_ of all places.

"You can't seriously be trying to tell me you _want_ to get to class late with aching leg muscles," I remarked in disbelief, looking over the top rim of my sunglasses at the tall and lean teenager and observing him. He didn't respond as he began walking away. Annoyed, I decided to try a different tact. You know that I am not going to just drive away. So you either get in or we are both going to be late to class and you are going to have to deal with my company the entire walk anyway."

_Gotcha! _I watched with a victorious smirk as Loki relented and climbed into my awesome sports car. He took a moment to admire it, at least I am going to tell myself he was admiring it, as I turned up the radio. Loki didn't complain, so I figured it was all good.

"Do you walk all the time?" I asked him, trying to start up some type of conversation and avoid having to deal with silence the entire ride to school. I never got to be alone with Thor's younger brother. Not that I had wanted to be alone with him. No. Loki was just happened to be walking alongside the rode I was taking this fine morning to get to school.

"Until I gain the ability to fly, yes," Loki replied and I looked over at him to see a small smirk on his face.

"Alright, Rudolf, very funny," I replied. He continued to smirk, a mischievous gleam in his green eyes. "You hot in that jacket?"

I had taken my own jacket off during the drive, my car being far too warm to continue wearing the article of clothing. Loki shrugged before removing his jacket and scarf. I stopped at a red light, finally letting my brown eyes get a good look at him. He was in a form-fitting deep green tee that had a V neck. His skin was like porcelain, the morning sun complementing it near perfectly, though I had a suspicion that moonlight would look even better. Okay, those were some odd thoughts.

"Are you done staring, Stark?" Loki asked, turning to face me. His expression held disinterest whereas his eyes held something along the lines of curiosity. Clearing my throat, I tried to think of something to say in my defense. "I say this because the traffic light as turned green, you dolt."

My eyes snapped to the traffic light before I pressed my foot down on the gas pedal.

"I wasn't staring, just observing," I muttered, choosing to ignore the smirk that I noticed was spread across his sharp-featured face.

I am beginning to wonder how smart my interest in the mischievous Loki is.

* * *

**Super long first chappy? Maybe? Sure! Anyway, how did you guys like it? I am pretty proud of it. Please Review! I will love you all forever and you will all get my awesome virtual cupcakes!**


	2. Physics Class With You

**I will be doing replies to reviews at the end of each chapter. ;) All reviews, even guests!**

**I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

**Loki**

We reached the brick jail that was our high school. The only thing that kept me from just blowing the thing off was the mere fact that I had one last year at the torture facility and I needed the education in order to move far away from Odin and my Neanderthal of a brother, Thor. Stark pulled into a parking spot and I began to unbuckle. He seemed to shift in his seat semi awkwardly, as if having something to say. Arching an eyebrow at him, I placed my hand on the door handle.

"Ask your questions before you harm yourself, Stark," I ordered, growing impatient with him as I pushed the door open and readied myself to exit the expensive vehicle. His chocolate eyes jumped up to meet mine.

"I was gonna see if you wanted a ride, ya know, after school," he explained, tilted his head slightly and shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to seem casual. Frowning, I wondered why Tony Stark was suddenly expressing kindness to me after so many years of us simply ignoring one another's existence and staying in our own 'social circles'.

"I would much rather walk until my feet bled," I smirked as I exited his car and fixed the strap on my bag before beginning my trek towards the front entrance of the school building. Vaguely aware of Stark following me, I chose that it would be for the best if I ignored him until I reached my locker. Once there, if he was still stalking me, I could slam his face into my locker door and let Principal Fury sort out the rest of the details afterwards. Lucky for Stark, Clint Barton happened to appear and greet his friend. The two chatted, too loudly for me not to here Clint's raving about how he was so going to get- Yes I resumed ignoring them as soon as I turned a corner and his voice quit nagging at my ear drums. Reaching my locker, I opened it and began putting my things away. As I was plucking my black binder and Physics book from the confinements of my locker, the smell of idiot hit my nose. Looking in my peripheral vision, I spotted Fandral leaning against a locker two lockers down from my own and grinning at me.

"Hello Loki," he greeted me, not tearing his agitating gaze from my body. Slamming my locker shut, I wrinkled my nose at the smell of Mexican food that also reeked from Fandral, most likely his hair. It was one of my smaller pranks, but I was content to see its success. Not that I doubted it would, in fact, succeed; I just wondered how amusing the aftereffects would be. They were quite satisfactory. Thor was probably going to grumble about it for a week.

"I do not converse with people that smell like my lunch yesterday," I informed him coolly as I walked in the direction of my first block. Fandral followed, like the lost puppy he seemed to be when Thor wasn't around. Or maybe more like the female dog in heat, judging by his obvious attraction towards me. It's not that I was merely naive and unaware of his attraction towards me, I just chose not to divulge the information to Thor because then he would throw a tantrum and/or tell father that I was gay. Not that I care if my father thinks I am homosexual or not, I would just rather not have him believing that I am attracted to Fandral.

"Speaking of lunch, I was thinking that you should come eat at Thor's and my table today. Or we could just blow them off and go get something to eat together," Fandral hinted, winking at the last part. Rolling my eyes in boredom, I set him with a threatening glare as I stopped outside the door to my Physics class.

"I will warn you once, and only once. If you do not cease and desist with your constant bothering of me I will inform Thor that you stole the last Pop Tart yesterday and that is why he was forced to eat dry toast for breakfast today," I threatened, narrowing my eyes slightly. "Not to mention that I will ensure your jock strap be laced with itching powder when you least expect it."

Wide-eyed, Fandral rose his hands in mock surrender with his mouth hanging open in shock before walking away at a brisk pace. He would be back, eventually. Noting the severity of the threat, most likely a week of Fandraless bliss. Thank the gods. Stepping into my classroom, I noticed that our teacher had a mischievous gleam in his hazel eyes. This meant one of two things. Either he had finally lost his mind, or we were going to have some type of change in the classroom. I was leaning towards the latter since he was not jumping up and down on his desk and chanting about flying monkeys in his rainbow bush. Not that all people who lost their minds did such a thing, I was just assuming he would. Mr. Chase was so far in the closet he was probably hiding in the Christmas ornaments. Taking my seat in the back of the class, I awaited whatever change the man had decided to create in the room. Once everyone had seated, at this point I was distracted sketching on a loose piece of notebook paper, he cleared his throat in order to silence the constant chatter. I looked up, seeing him with his thin framed brown glasses on as he smiled wickedly at us.

"Today, class, we are changing seats!" he announced happily, causing a few scattered groups of moans of annoyance at his announcement, Rolling my eyes, I began doodling once again in my notebook. My ears were slightly perked, awaiting the sound of my name.

Hopefully, I don't get seated next to some buffoon.

* * *

**Tony**

"I would rather walk until my feet bled," Loki replied with his classic smirk before getting out of my car. Slightly shocked by his statement, I quickly got out of the car and had JARVIS lock the doors before following Loki. To my annoyance, the boy's long legs kept him ahead of me with ease. When we entered the school building, I opened my mouth to say something, my patience having worn thin, when Clint decided to run into me. Literally.

"Hey Tony," Clint greeted, stumbling back a bit as his face lit up with a grin. "Dude, I have some news for you! I am so going to get the new girl today!"

"Hey Clint," I nodded in recognition, looking over his shoulder for a raven haired teenage boy with long legs. _I'll see him in first block. No that I care. Because I don't. In fact, I'm not even looking for whatever his name his right now._ "So what's up?"

"Not much, I just decided to let you know that I finally planned out the strategy for mission Black Widow," Clint whispered the last part, as if anyone in the hallway outside our tight knit social circle would have any clue as to what he was talking about. "I'm going to use my archery set to-"

"Why are you so intent on messing with the new girl? It's bad enough that she has to look at your face every day in first block," I grinned playfully at him, enjoying the offended frown he sent my way. We chatted a bit about various topics, him deciding at one point that I should make him some arrows that explode pudding because everyone loves pudding and it would be hilarious to see Fury's face after we shot some of the arrows at lunch. Once it was almost time for the bell, I gave him a high five and made my way to my first class, Physics. Walking into the room, I winked at one of the attractive girls that sat near the door. Not a clue what her name is, but that is just a minor detail. She blushed, rolling her eyes at me as I took a seat next to her. It wasn't my assigned seat, but by the look on Mr. Chase's face we were probably switching it up today anyway.

"Can I help you, Tony?" she asked, brushing her blonde hair out of her face with one of her lightly tanned hands. Her cherry lip gloss shimmered in the fluorescent lighting as her lips formed the question.

"Well, I was thinking that I should really have your number, if I don't already," I winked at her again, giving her the trademark Tony charm. She blushed, making the actual blush on her face seem even darker. She wrote her name and number on a Post It note before reaching forward and tucking it down the front of my shirt. Her warm hands brushed against my chest and I smirked victoriously. Biting her lip, she asked me to call her sometime. Nodding, my next pick up line was interrupted by Mr. Chase.

"Today, class, we are changing seats!" he announced happily, causing me to let out an overly exaggerated moan of annoyance. Casting the girl a glance, one that she probably mistook as longing, I shrugged my shoulders at her as her name was called and she moved to sit at the seat closest to the exit. Losing interest, I looked around the room and spotted a certain dark haired boy, pencil in hand, bent over a notebook. Of course he wouldn't be paying attention, Loki always ended up sitting in that same general area. Some random kid got the seat I was in so I grabbed my red binder and Physics book before moving to sit in Mr. Chase's tall maroon swivel chair.

"Tony, over there," Mr. Chase pointed at the seat right next to where Loki was currently sitting. Smirking, I strode over there before plopping down and leaning on one hand.

"Howdy neighbor," I greeted, trying to gain his attention. He looked up for a moment from his drawing before rolling his eyes and going back to it. "What are you drawing, Robin?"

"What makes you think I would be a sidekick?" Loki asked, not allowing me to see the drawing as he looked up from it and shut his notebook, giving me his full attention. Shrugging, I grinned lopsidedly at him.

"Well, I am the genius billionaire, here; so it is obvious that I would be the perfect fit for Batman," I reasoned, watching his face for a reaction. He settled me with a condescending gaze, as if I was a small child.

"I would never be your sidekick, Stark," he assured me, looking up at Mr. Chase when the teacher told him to remain where he was seated and frowning slightly.

Aw, come on, I am a _terrific_ class neighbor!

* * *

**Loki**

"Howdy neighbor," Stark greeted me as he took the seat next to me with a cocky smirk on his face. Looking up from my drawing, I rolled my eyes. Of course I would have to deal with _Stark_ of all people. Although, maybe luck would be on my side and I would be moved to a different seat. Returning to my sketch, I decided to remain hopeful for now. "What are you drawing, Robin?"

"What makes you think I would be a sidekick?" I asked him, wondering why he was suddenly comparing me to a bird as I shut my notebook and turned my full attention to him momentarily. Stark shrugged, a lopsided grin on his face as he did so. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Well, I am the genius billionaire, here; so it is obvious that I would be the perfect fit for Batman," Stark reasoned, observing me as he did so. I gave him a condescending look, not sure what he wasn't getting here.

"I would never be your sidekick, Stark," I assured him before looking up at the sound of Mr. Chase saying my name and informing me that I would remain where I was seated at the moment. Frowning at the news, I decided that luck was not on my side.

"You have a point, you would be more of a Joker," Stark decided and I reverted my gaze back to him at the sound of his voice. Finally rolling my eyes, I almost decided on giving up on the pointless conversation before curiosity drove me to ask another question.

"So I am an evil mad man?" I smirked at him, arching a slightly amused eyebrow as he grinned at me.

"The Joker's not evil, or crazy. Not really, anyway. He's more of a mentally unstable genius," Stark informed me, shrugging nonchalantly. Observing him, I shook my head with a small amused smile before opening up my notebook and continuing my drawing.

Maybe sitting next to a buffoon was not too horrible of a situation, for now.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! I LOVE YOU ALL! please review?**

**To Guest: **Thanks for the compliment. Loki approves :D Nice idea, by the way. I will consider including that. :D

**To IronCladGod: **Aw, thanks for the ego boost. :) I meant to update these last two days but I have the attention span of a squirrel sometimes. Plus I had an epiphany about my other story Not Afraid. :P Also, thanks to having Biology be my closer ever single day, I am highly brain dead.

**To AllieKatheryn:** Thanks. :D And I apologize for the delayed update


	3. Burgers For Two

**No reviews to chapter 2? (/v)**

**I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

**Tony**

When lunch time came around, I sought out my car. As was my usual routine, I was going to go get something edible from a fast food place nearby and then return to go to the cafeteria and meet up with my group. Walking outside, I noticed a certain dark haired teenager laying across a bench and reading what looked to be Oliver Twist. Curious, I walked over to him with a grin on my face.

"Hey Loki!" I called as I made my way towards him. Stopping beside the bench, I clasped by hands behind my back before leaning over to look at the face that the book was hiding from my line of sight. A pair of emerald eyes rose from the page to look at me, obvious disinterest and slight annoyance inside them. Ignoring the emotions, I smirked at Loki.

"What can I do for you, Stark?" Loki pushed himself up into a sitting position and I reverted to a more casual posture, unclasping my hands. Crossing my arms, I looked away from him to look around the parking lot that, besides the two of us, was void of human life.

"I'm going to go get some food from a fast food joint or something nearby. Wanna come, Lokster? I'm paying," I let my eyes slide back down to his face, awaiting his reaction. I didn't know why I was so curious about Loki, why I wanted to hang out with him. After all, Loki was the school loner. He sat at his own table, talked to no one if he could help it, and had a glare that would send a rabid raccoon running. So why did I find him to be someone that I should approach, that I should hang out with? _Curiosity, always curiosity._

"Lokster?" he arched a black eyebrow at me, questioning my newest nickname for him. My face broke out in a grin as he moved into a proper sitting position and stood from the bench. Then I realized how much taller than me he was. Deciding not to pay much attention to that annoying fact, I continued to grin at him.

"You know? Loki plus Joker equals Lokster. I think it's quite original and brilliant, if I do say so myself," my grin didn't falter as I explained my reasoning behind the nickname. Already, I was taking a few slow, backwards steps towards my awaiting sports car. "So, you coming or are you going to stay here and starve? Because I, for one, am in the mood for a cheeseburger."

I chose not to question why Loki so easily agreed to lunch, deciding to not look a gift horse in the mouth. We both began walking towards my car, a comfortable silence between us.

"JARVIS, unlock the doors," I ordered the AI, stopping next to my door and tugging on the handle. The door opened with ease and I settled inside to hear JARVIS's usual greeting. Loki hesitated, as if having second thoughts. "Come on, dude. It's still got a little of the morning chill going on out there. Get in the car so that it'll warm up and we can get going."

Loki nodded, still looking thoughtful as he seated himself in the passenger seat for what was the second time that day. I didn't bother to buckle, but he buckled almost immediately. It was as if he didn't trust my driving capabilities! Mentally scoffing at such a ludicrous idea, I pulled out of the parking space and sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Loki**

Why did I agree to lunch with Stark. Of all people, Stark. I turned down Fandral, why not Anthony? Following the boy to his car, I almost decided to just walk away and act like it had been a joke. I could pull that off. This is me we are speaking of here. I once convinced Fury that my brother had been the one to place hair dye in the shower heads of the girls' locker room showers. That, if I do say so myself, was a feat.

"JARVIS, unlock the doors," Tony ordered, interrupting my thoughts with his voice. He opened the driver's side door and got into the expensive car. A British voice greeted Stark, and I took a step back from the passenger door at the sound of it. Hesitating, I rethought what I was doing. I was getting in the expensive looking sports car of Anthony Stark, the son of billionaire Howard Stark. The playboy of my high school. One of the most popular kids of my grade. This had to be a dream. Or a nightmare. Not so sure quite yet. "Come on, dude. It's still got a little of the morning chill going on out there. Get in the car so that it'll warm up and we can get going."

Nodding, I pushed away all the different thoughts that ordered for me to turn around and march back to my bench. Seating myself in the vehicle, I quickly buckled and turned my eyes to look at Anthony. I didn't trust him not to crash us. He was too reckless to earn that kind of trust. Not to mention he didn't even wear a seat belt. As if a testament to my thoughts on his driving, he sped out of the school parking lot like a vampire hiding from the sunlight. As the car was flying down the road, a horrible thought came to me. I left my book on that bench. Mentally groaning, I had to restrain from glaring at him. I can get the book when we return to the school.

We pulled into Manny's Burgers N Shakes, a fast food diner that was about ten blocks from our high school, without Stark even bothering to slow down very much. When he did finally lower speed, it was as we were about to crash into an SUV. Cursing out loud, I shot him a glare worthy of a trophy before exiting the death trap that was his car when he was behind the wheel.

"That was close, wasn't it Lokster?" Anthony stated as he exited the car and told someone named JARVIS to lock the doors. Still glaring at him, I counted out the many different ways in my head to kill him and make it appear as if it was merely an unfortunate accident.

"You could have gotten me killed, Stark," I snapped at him, gesturing with one hand to the SUV that was now pulling out and onto the road, on its way to wherever the people inside needed to be.

"It's not like I hit them, damn. You should learn to trust my driving skills," Stark pointed out, walking ahead of me towards the entrance to Manny's. Giving up glaring at him, I followed behind him into the diner. "I was thinking, we could just grab something her and eat here, ya know?"

"That sounds like a reasonable plan," I looked around, the smell of grease lingering in the air making my nose twitch slightly. Anthony strolled up to the cashier and gave the middle aged woman a cheeky grin as he thought of his order. I walked up and stood next to him, smiling politely at the woman.

"Well aren't you to a cute pair of young'ins," she grinned at us, a southern accent to her voice telling me that she obviously wasn't from around here. "What can I get you?"

"I'll take a Manny burger with large waffle fries and a vanilla/chocolate swirl shake," Anthony turned and looked at me, waiting for me to give my order. "He will probably want your Caesar salad and a packet of crackers. With water."

Pinching his arm out of annoyance, I rolled my eyes at him. "Actually, I would like a Lenny veggie burger with a vanilla shake."

"Alright, would this be for here?" she continued to smile in a friendly fashion at us, a slight sparkle to her hazel eyes.

"You know it," Anthony grinned before leading me over to a booth. We sat opposite of each other, him grinning like the Cheshire cat and me just observing the people around us. I took off my black jacket and hung it over the back of the booth without much thought. It was warm inside the diner. Soon, a question came to mine and I returned my gaze to his brown eyes.

* * *

**Tony**

"You know it," I grinned at the woman I had come to know as Hazel. I usually used this diner as a quick eat place or a place to bring my dates if I was bored with the classy deal. You don't get labeled a playboy by taking your one night stand's to Broadway. Leading Loki over to my usual booth, I took my favorite seat. This seat always made sure I could look out at the entire restaurant since it had me facing the entrance and we were opposite from the entrance. I let my eyes go to Loki, noticing how interested he seemed to be in the place. _Hasn't he been here before?_

There were a few things I noticed about Loki ever since I first laid eyes on him. One, he gets this mischievous glint in his eyes whenever he is planning something. Two, he always gets this cute look on his face whenever he is fascinated by something. Wait. Did I just say cute? No, of course not. I said interesting. He gets an interesting look on his face. Third, whenever he asks someone a question, he tends to look them straight in the eyes with an unwavering gaze. Such as what he was doing now. Realizing that Loki and I had been holding eye contact for who knows how long, I wondered how I had zoned out like that.

"Do you do this often?" Loki's question caught me off guard, his emerald gaze holding my in place.

"Do what often? Be awesome? Yea, it's kind of a 24/7 job of mine," my grin turned into my usual cocky smirk as I laid one of my arms across the top of my side of the booth.

"You are not doing your job well. Despite that, that was not what I was meaning. I meant, do you often try to talk to and associate with people that you have never had a decent conversation with, and purchase them lunch?" Loki gave me a condescending look as he spoke, his final question causing me to wonder what my intentions were with this. I could have just kept walking, gotten in my car, got lunch, and returned to school. Why did I go out of my way to spend this time with Loki, of all people?

"Not really," I shrugged. "Which reminds me. A veggie burger? Really?"

"I happen to like veggie burgers, Stark," Loki put on an offended look, one that I could tell was mostly faked. Grinning, I decided to take advantage of my success in changing the subject.

"It's a burger, man. Not a garden salad," I insisted, enjoying the immature turn our outing was taking as Loki reached across the tabled and thumped me on the nose. "Ouch, man! First you pinch me, now you thump me on the nose? I think it is now painfully obvious that you must like it rough."

Wait, did I just say that? To Loki? Loki? Really?

"I guess you'll have to find out some time, Stark," Loki smirked and I felt a sudden redness cover my cheeks at his implication. Loki was doing a posture similar to my own, looking relaxed as he flirted with me. He was flirting, right? I didn't know Loki could flirt. Although, heck, I didn't know he could be very funny until today either.

"Can't wait," I winked at him. Okay, hold up. Brakes. Reverse. Park. Something! This outing is taking a very bad turn. Loki arched an eyebrow at me, amusement lighting up his emerald eyes as he looked at me.

"Here you go, you two. Eat up," Hazel was suddenly there, putting down two plates of yummy smelling food and two shakes. She looked at Loki and pointed her finger at him "Especially you, young man. I could probably wrap my pinkie around you, you're so thin."

Hazel had a motherly quality to her, one that she never showed to any of my dates. When Hazel left, I looked back at Loki. Obviously, Loki was an exception. Although, he isn't my date. So that doesn't count. To keep myself from saying something stupid, I took a bite out of my burger.

* * *

**Loki**

"It's a burger, man. Not a garden salad," Stark insisted and I reached across the table to thump his nose. "Ouch, man! First you pinch me, now you thump me on the nose? I think it is now painfully obvious that you must like it rough."

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes or pinching him again. Since when did I abuse Stark so often? Deciding to have fun with the new topic, I mimicked his posture.

"I guess you'll have to find out some time, Stark," I smirked at him and watched with amusement as his cheeks turned red. It wasn't as if my flirting was legitimate. After all, I would never be with someone like Stark. He was a playboy. Yes, I have been known to indulge in brief flings, but I did not make a reputation out of such actions.

"Can't wait," Stark winked at me before his eyes widened fractionally, as if he was shocked by his own words. I arched an eyebrow at him, now completely amused by the different reaction he would have to mere words. Before I could say anything, the woman from before arrived.

"Here you go, you two. Eat up," she put the two plates of food and the two shakes down in front of us. The woman looked at me and pointed her index finger in my direction, in a fashion that reminded me of Frigga whenever I refused to eat my Brussels sprouts. Although, I will always wonder what kind of human being would ever willingly eat the disgusting sprouts of Brussels. "Especially you, young man. I could probably wrap my pinkie around you, you're so thin."

Definitely reminds me of Frigga. I watched her leave and when I returned my gaze to Anthony I noticed that he was staring at me wit ha curious expression before looking away and taking a large bite out of his burger. I took a bite out of mine before sipping some of my shake.

"You never answered my question, Anthony," I pointed out, looking up from my food at him. He stopped eating, looking up at me as he swallowed what food was in his mouth.

"Hey, you didn't call me Stark. I think that's an achievement. Although, I prefer Tony over Anthony," he avoided the subject, making me wonder all the more adamant to get my answer.

"Do not change the subject, Stark," I narrowed my eyes slightly. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because," his gaze locked with my one, chocolate eyes meeting emerald. "I'm curious about you Loki."

* * *

**So, how did you guys like it? Please review! I don't bite unless provoked!**

**No replies...because no one reviewed to chapter 2... :(**


	4. Numbers

**I do not own the Avengers. And I just realized when rereading my story that I put Loki's first block as English and said he was reading** **MacBeth.** **His first block is Physics. With Tony!**

* * *

**Tony**

There I sat, contemplating my little outing with Loki, while my teacher droned on about some random novel we were supposed to read. It was my last class for the day, making me feel as if it may never end with each tick of the round clock that hung on the wall across from me taking hours. Loki had seemed almost social during our lunch together. Of course Thor had never wasted a moment when discussing Loki to mention his gift with words. In fact, before Thor and Loki became _Thor _and _Loki_, Loki had been known for his gift with speech. That was according to Thor, though. I had only met the Odinson brothers my freshman year. By then, as far as I could tell, the two were complete polar opposites. Thor was a snob until Jane set him straight. Loki was always a troublemaker, mischief seemed to be his own brand of oxygen. I had heard rumors of Loki having flings with women, and some me; but none of them stood up to snuff.

Talking to Loki was like a breath of fresh air. It reminded me of meeting Bruce. We both had identical intellect, although his was more radiation where as mine focused in mechanics._ I wonder what Loki is interested in._

"Earth to Tony!" Steve's voice interrupted my contemplation, drawing me out of my own mind and into the bright world. His face was eye level with mine, two fingers pinched in front of my eyes as if he had just finished snapping his fingers in my face. Blinking several times, I realized that I had zoned out and missed the rest of my class.

"I'm back! Did ya miss me?" I winked, rising out of my desk and shoving my things away into my bag. Exiting the class, I ignored Steve's eye roll. Bruce met us as we exited. The quiet guy was putting away his black frame glasses that he wore when doing science or reading. Looking back up at us with dark eyes, I tried to ignore the way he blushed slightly at the sight of Steve and I almost rushing into him. Bruce was a good friend, and was a hell of a fighter if he got pissed off, but he was a little like a turtle.

"Hey Bruce, my science bro!" I proclaimed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leading him off in the direction of my locker. Steve followed, shooting me a look that said 'don't drag Bruce around like that, it's embarrassing'. Thus, I had to continue with the dragging of the before mentioned science bro. Anything to get under Steve's skin!

"Hi Tony," Bruce nodded, shoving some of his dark hair out of his face. We reached my locker and I put in the combination, then tried a second time. Obviously, someone changed my combination.

"Forgot your combination, Tony?" Steve smirked from behind me and I turned to glare at him.

"Of course not! This must be a mix up in the lockers!" I defended. Pepper usually kept track of my combination. And what locker was mine. She was taking part in an internship at the moment, though.

"I must agree, Stark. That is my locker," Loki's voice met my ears and I turned to see him looking at me with a bored expression. His jacket must be stuffed in his beg because his alabaster colored arms and chest were exposed in the deep V neck of his green tee. Emerald eyes glittered with mischief watched as I cleared my throat. "Your locker is 1142 not 1124."

"Oh, um, thanks, Loki," I muttered, stepping away from his locker and running a hand through my hair. Loki nodded before putting in his combination swiftly and with ease and pulling open the locker.

"Hello Bruce," Loki greeted, stuffing his things in the locker and turning to face Bruce with a small smirk, shutting the locker with his heel. He shouldered his bag, practically ignoring my presence as he looked at Bruce.

"Hi Loki," Bruce nodded his head in recognition. "Are we still going over to your house to work on the project in English?"

"Of course. Is around 4:30 a good time for you?" Loki arched an eyebrow. Steven and I glanced at each other, not sure what to think about what was going on in front of our very eyes.

"Yea," Bruce smiled his classic Bruce smile, small but still humorous, before turning to me. "Let's get to your locker. You do remember the combination, correct?"

* * *

**Loki**

When I finally walked inside my front door, it was about thirty minutes before Bruce Banner was to arrive. Mother walked out of the hallway and into the living room, smiling warmly at me in greeting.

"How are you, my son?" Frigga asked, coming forward and straightening my scarf on my neck. Her forever warm eyes looked into mine, glowing with the warmth of a fire.

"I am well, Mother. Where is Odin?" I questioned, looking around the room and sniffing the air for cigar smoke.

"Your father is working in his study. Do try not to draw out his anger today," Frigga gave me a look, one that told me to listen to her and that Odin was not in one of his better moods. Taking the advice, I nodded before leaving for my room. When I reached my room, I threw my bag onto the bed and locked the door behind me. Pulling out my music player, I hooked it up to my stereo and turned the volume up. My taste in music ranged from Classic to bands such as Breaking Benjamin and MCR. Even AC/DC and Black Sabbath. When I turned on the iPod, it played the beginning piano of 'Welcome to the Black Parade'. Flipping out my phone, I checked the time and noticed a text message in my inbox. _Who has my number?_

**Hey Lokster! ~T**

**Stark? ~L**

**Yep! ~T**

**How did you get my phone number? ~L**

**You underestimate my hacking abilities. ~T**

**No, I underestimate your stalking abilities. Shall I file a restraining order? ~L**

**I'd prefer you didn't. :P Besides, who wouldn't want my number? ~T**

**Me. ~L**

**You're just in denial. ~T**

**I believe you are the one in denial, Stark. ~L**

**Just call me Tony. ~T**

**Someone is at my door, I must leave this pointless conversation. Goodbye, Anthony. ~L**

My phone buzzed even after I tucked it into my pocket and moved to open my bedroom door. Bruce was on the other side, his laptop case hanging off his shoulder and his glasses perched on his nose.

"I'm a few minutes early," he informed me as I gestured for him to enter, shutting and locking the door behind him. Walking over to my desk, I settled down in the black chair and turned to face him.

"Let's get to work, shall we?" I quirked an eyebrow.

* * *

**So, how did you guys like it? Please review! I don't bite unless provoked!**

**To IronCladGod: Thanks for the comment on my flirting bit. :D And no worries, I understand. I just wondered why NO ONE reviewed. Not even new people. o.o**

**To hey: Thanks, you should consider getting a fanfic. :D**

**To monica: Aww... Thanks for the story love. :D I am glad to know I make you guys happy!**

**To cara-tanaka: I would have updated sooner, but I am sick and I had a lot of school activities to do... I AM SORRY! :(**

**To msgone: He is, isn't he? Someone should pull on that leash a bit. ;)**


	5. Crash and Burn

**I do not own the Avengers.**

**I feel ABSOLUTELY horrible for this chapter. It has purpose but... I just hate it so much. I apologize.**

* * *

**Tony**

Waking up, my first realization was that I had somehow ended up on my floor. The second was that I was really sore from sleeping on the floor. The third, today was Friday. Pulling myself off the floor, I felt a sudden urge to check my phone. I pulled it from my pants I had worn yesterday that lay on my bed, checking it and finding nothing new. Shrugging, I sent Loki a quick text message before going about my morning routine. It was as I was walking out the door of my mansion, dressed in a black jacket with white decals and a white tee shirt underneath with dark jeans, that my phone went off playing Loki's temporary ringtone, Highway to Hell by ACDC. Slipping it out, I opened up the new text message with a grin on my face.

**What do you want, Anthony? ~L**

**Can't a dude just text his friend good morning? ~T**

I shrugged off the Anthony thing for now. At least he wasn't calling me Stark anymore, that was an upside. Getting into my car, I began pulling out and onto the rode. _Maybe I should text Loki to see if he wants a ride._

"Sir, you have a text message from Loki Odinson," JARVIS announced with what sounded like sarcasm in his voice.

**I was not aware that we were friends. ~L**

**Of course we are. ~T**

"JARVIS, call Loki," I rounded a corner, going way fast than what would be considered legal as I made my way towards where I had picked up Loki yesterday.

"Why are you calling me?" his ribbon smooth voice filled my car and I grinned at the curious tone to it that he tried to mask with boredom. Continuing to grin, I didn't bother to buckle up even when I pushed the car even faster. Why was I so eager to get to him as soon as possible?

"I wanted to let you know I am going to be picking you up. Where are you?" I asked, taking a sharp right turn and ignoring the squeal of my tires as I did so. Most of my attention was focused on Loki, only parts of it remaining on the black asphalt stretching out in front of me.

"I am at home. My alarm did not awaken me properly," Loki explained and I heard a shuffle of noise from his end of the line. "I do not need a ride."

"I'll be there in ten," I disregarded what he had said, smiling to myself as JARVIS began working to find the quickest route to the Odinson household. To my pleasure, I was already nearby the home.

"Stark-"

"Be there soon-" I was cut off when my eyes went back to the rode to see headlights. "Holy sh-"

* * *

**Loki**

"Be there soon-" the stubborn man began, his voice assuring me that he was quite pleased with his 'success'. "Holy sh-"

There was a loud jumble of noise on the other end before the call came to an abrupt end. Startled by this development, I slipped into my black leather pants and a deep green tee shirt with a black and green, beautifully designed, scarf. It was a quick decision in outfit, not one totally suited for the weather outside, but I felt a sudden urgency to locate Anthony. Grabbing my shoulder bag, I slung it over my shoulder before rushing out of the house, ignoring both Frigga and Odin. Bursting outside into the chilled air, I spotted a rising pillar of smoke in the distance.

* * *

Finally reaching the scene of the accident, I spotted a good size maroon Ford truck that seemed to have slammed into a pole, twisting around said pole. My eyes next found a familiar red sports car that was smoking slightly, though not near as much as the truck, and upside down in a ditch. Clambering down the ditch I moved to the driver's side door where a man with blood running down his face and a large gash in his leg.

"What's going on?" I questioned the shaking man. He collapsed on the ground on his butt, scuttling away from the red sports car.

"He came out of nowhere! My buddy and I didn't see him, I swear!" the man shouted frantically as I bent down and looked through the smashed window of the car to see a mop of brown hair mixed with red. Shocked, I reached in to brush it out of the way and reveal Anthony Stark's face. Cuts littered the skin and his eyes were shut.

"Anthony...," I mumbled his name before looking back at the man. Tossing him my phone, I ordered he call 911 immediately. Tony seemed to stir after fifteen minutes of me trying to find the least painful way to free him of the still barely smoking car.

"Loki," he groaned, trying to move and only succeeding in earning himself a shock of pain.

"Mr. Odinson, there is still enough room to maneuver through th passenger window safely. Perhaps you can use that in your efforts to free Master Stark," the AI's voice crackled through the speakers. Even the AI sounded uncomfortable. Nodding, I moved to the other side before sliding through the open window. Of course Anthony wasn't wearing a seat belt.

"Let's get you out of here," I muttered, positioning my arms properly in order to pull on him. He cried out, and only then did I realize the extent of the situation. three holes in his shirt, nothing sticking out.

* * *

**Tony**

Loki took my hand, trying to comfort me the best as he could given the situation, until the ambulances got here. My heart burned, making me want to rip it out with my bare hands. Blinking slowly, I turned to watch as Loki moved away and gave the men room to assist me. Why did my hand feel so empty without his inside it?

* * *

**So, how did you guys like it? Please review! I don't bite unless provoked!**

**To Sister of Gallifrey: Aw, well thanks. I apologize for the delay. I feel so horrible for it.**

**To MisLG: I know right?**

**To cara-tanaka: I am SO sorry for taking so long...I am a horrible person.**


	6. Flirting in a Hospital

**Just so you guys know, they are seniors in high school.**

**I do not own the Avengers.**

**I feel horrible for taking so long on this.**

* * *

**Loki**

It had been a week since the wreck. Carrying Tony's schoolwork, I stepped through the automatic glass doors of the hospital before moving in the direction of the elevator. Pressing the button for the elevator, I waited for it to come down to the ground floor. Once its doors opened, I stepped inside and pressed the button for the floor Anthony was on. After a few moments of bad elevator music, I stepped out of the elevator and into the ICU's waiting room. Just as I was permitted through the high security, I heard a pair of raised voices and picked up my pace towards Stark's room.

"What have you done!?" Anthony shouted, his voice carrying down the hall to my ears. There was a reply, but it wasn't loud enough for me to make out words. "What do you mean, it was the only way? What about surgery? There has to have been something else you could have done!"

"Look at me!" Tony growled just as I entered the room to see him rip off his hospital gown and reveal his chest. My eyes went to the circular piece of metal that was hooked up to a few wires that led to some type of generator. Shocked, I dropped his schoolwork on the tiled floor. Tony's head turned, his eyes going wide as they landed on me. My own eyes stayed locked on the device until someone clearing their throat caught my attention. Spotting Howard Stark, I swear I stopped breathing at the intimidating glare the man had directed at me. I got over that quickly, having dealt with Odin for the entirety of my life, and knelt down to pick up the scattered papers. Anthony's father exited the room without a word. "I'm sorry you had to see this, Lokster."

"What is that contraption in your chest?" I asked him, standing with the papers in my hands as I walked over to him and placed the papers on a table next to his hospital bed. Anthony sighed, his head going back against one of the soft-looking white pillows.

"It's kind of like an electromagnet. When I got in that car wreck, apparently a few pieces of metal got lodged in my chest around my heart. Without this thing-" Stark paused to tap the object in his chest. "-the pieces of metal would pierce my heart. According to Howard, the doctors thought this the only way to keep me alive. They got this guy named Yinsen helping out with fixing the kinks in it."

"I apologize," I stated, taking the seat next to Anthony's bedside. I fought the urge to take his right hand in both of my own, not knowing where the urge came from anyway.

"Why? It's not your fault those assholes didn't watch where they were going," Tony waved his right hand dismissively and I arched both of my eyebrows at his statement. He spotted the movement and raised one of his own eyebrows questioningly. "What?"

"In case you don't remember, you were distracted as well," I pointed out, leaning my elbows on my knees as my legs spread apart and I placed my chin on top of my folded hands. Anthony rolled his chocolate eyes as if I didn't have a valid point.

"But there's a difference, I was doing something important," he defended, looking away from me.

"And what was that?" I questioned. His eyes went back to me and I waited patiently for an answer.

"I was talking to you."

* * *

**Tony **

"I apologize," Loki stated, taking the seat next to my hospital bed. For some reason, I wanted to take one of his smooth hands into my own. I hadn't even acknowledged the schoolwork placed on the table. My chest hurt, a dull ache that wouldn't go away. Loki's emerald eyes sparkled with concern as he looked at me from his seat.

"Why? It's not your fault those assholes didn't watch where they were going," I waved my right hand dismissively at him. Both of his eyebrows rose up in response to my statement, a certain look to his emerald eyes that told me I was missing something. I arched one of my own eyebrows at him. "What?"

"In case you don't remember, you were distracted as well," Loki pointed out, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his legs spreading apart comfortably. My eyes dropped a little too low for just a moment before looking away from him all together with a roll of my eyes.

"But there's a difference, I was doing something important," I defended.

"And what was that?" Loki questioned and I turned my eyes back to him. Our eyes locked as I spoke without missing a beat.

"I was talking to you," I stated simply with a wink, watching and waiting for his reaction. His eyes stayed on mine, brows furrowing in something that resembled confusion before he wiped the look from his face and leaned back in the chair.

"Are you incapable of having a conversation without flirting?" Loki asked me, smirking at me.

"Not when I am talking to attractive people," I grinned back at him, ignoring the fact that I was no longer thinking before speaking. Loki arched an eyebrow, amusement glittering in emerald eyes.

"The school ladies' man Tony Stark finds _me_ attractive? It must be the end of the world," Loki stood from his seat, his lips pulling up at the corners into a small smile as he walked closer to my bed and leaned over me with a taunting look in his eyes.

"If it is, I might as well go down without any regrets," I stated, somehow finding myself gripping the front of his shirt and pulling him down. Our lips brushed softly and I had no idea what I was doing.

But I liked it a lot.

* * *

**So, how did you guys like it? Please review! I don't bite unless provoked!**

**To Sister of Gallifrey: I am so sorry and I am not going to bore you with my excuses for being unable to update this story sooner. Please forgive.**

**To Constance Bonacieux: Yep, he should have watched the rode and worn his seat belt.**

**To cara-tanaka: Again, I am so horrible for taking so long to update.**


End file.
